video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourways Farm - Buried Treasure and Other Stories
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1397 KC1568 |rating = |re-released by = VCI and Kid's Club|re-release date = }}Fourways Farm - Buried Treasure and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 24th July 1995, It got re-released by VCI on 20th November 1995 and it got re-released by VCI and Kid's Club on 9th March 1998. Description Fourways farm is a delightful, animated puppet soap opera that introduces young children to basic science through the use of short, amusing stories about life on the farm. There is always something interesting going on down on Fourways Farm with Davenport the sheepdog, Brenda the duck, Dudley the pig, Ginger the cat, Martha the cow, Godfrey the horse and the mischievious Rat Pack - Uno, Duo & Trio and it all happens under the watchful eye of Voltaire, the wise weather-cock who presides over events from his rooftop perch. Episodes # Floating and Sinking - The rats' food scam leads to important discoveries on why some things sink and some things float. # Buried Treasure - When the rats decide to store the animals' food, some of it is dug up in good condition and some has rotted. Why? # Appropriate Measures - When Ginger's sleeping box is demolished, the animals compete to build her a new one - but why is each one a different size? # Animal Magnetism - Duo finds a magnet, which leads to some magic tricks and some important discoveries about magnetism and magnetic materials. # Gauging the Weather - Will it rain on Godfrey's birthday? The animals discover that you can measure and record the weather. Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1994-1995) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Floating and Sinking (1994) Closing (Original 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Gauging the Weather (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) (Candle Blow) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Floating and Sinking (1994) Closing (VCI Rare 1995 release) (with no trailer) * End of Gauging the Weather (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) (Candle Blow) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Fourways Farm intro * Start of Floating and Sinking (1994) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Gauging the Weather (1994) * Fourways Farm closing credits (Short Version) (Candle Blow) * A Case Television production for CHANNEL FOUR in association with NOT (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery Fourways-Farm-Buried-Treasure-Others-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Fourways Farm - Buried Treasure and Other Stories (UK VHS 1995) Cassette.png|Cassette Fourways-Farm-Buried-Treasure-Vhs-Video.jpg Fourways-Farm-Buried-Treasure-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Fourways Farm Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Channel Four Television Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC Uc Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Case Television Category:Kid's Club Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with No trailers